Soul of Darkness
by Sabersonic
Summary: Yet another spinoff of MistressWinowyll's story "Get What you Wanted". However, Moka Aono's not the only one to cross a forbidden line that very night.    Warning, graphic violence depicted.


**Soul of Darkness**

I know what you are all thinking. I can almost make a Las Vegas bet that your first reaction was "Oh gee? Another spinoff of 'Get What You Wanted'? How original…" Though to be honest, it is partially inspired from MistressWinowyll's own fanfiction idea. The "twist", for lack of a better terminology, was actually inspired by another spinoff by one Artful Lounger and how his series of events had made Tsukune a bit more…..reactive to the betrayal compared to the other spinoffs and the original.

"Oh wow, a spinoff of a spinff? That is terribly original!" You might say.

Shut up, I'm not finished. Anyway, suffice to say that my own twist is a bit more violent, if that's even possible. One that no other Tsukune from the other spinoffs had ever quite crossed the line. One that he never thought that he would even remotely consider before that night.

And what is this reaction, you might ask? Well, if you made it this far then you must be interested enough to see my own rendition of that night. It will all be explained in detail after the disclaimer.

**disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. If I did, would I really be wasting my time here? Also note that I am not worth the lawsuit, you'll be waiting centuries to get your court ordered money back. Trust me on this one.

Tsukune slid down the wall to which he leaned against not too long ago. He could never imagine that his beloved wife would do such a thing only to win what was ultimately a pointless argument; one that she thought that she must be victorious to follow through with her threat. Already his heightened sense of smell already detected the odors of lust that wafted just beyond that simple door that lead to the bedroom, their bedroom as husband and wife. Now it was forever soiled not unlike those love hotels or even a majority of motels in America. Corrupted by adultery.

"_Over here._" A voice called out, to Tsukune's sorrow drunken surprise. He could have sworn that there were only three occupants of the apartment that very moment as he looked around in confusion. It then called again, seemingly from the shadows as the second-born vampire attempted to find its origin.

"_**Over here, stupid!**_" The voice roared out just as Tsukune's gaze passed a mirror upon an adjacent wall. When he looked into the object's well-polished surface, he did not see his own reflection. Instead what he saw was a corruption; a demonic, monstrous form with chiropteran features overlaid his own. A strange, web-like tattoo radiated from the right side of the neck in a New Age, tribal pattern.

"Wh-what are you?" Tsukune exclaimed to the being that took the place of his usual reflection.

"_**I'm you, of course.**_" The strange image answered. "_**The deeper, darker, primal and more honest side of you.**_"

"What?"

"_**To make it as simple as your mind can possibly comprehend, I am the Id to your Ego. The Shadow Self to your public self. The wrath and hatred to your kindness and forgiveness. The savage, yet noble Ghoul to your conniving and cold-hearted vampire as exemplified by the traitorous bitch who dared to call herself your wife!**_" The image cursed as it pointed towards the bedroom door in a manner similar to one employed in the catholic inquisition.

"Don't call Moka-" Tsukune's argument collapsed when from the very lips of the pinkette vampire came the moans and cries of ecstasy and euphoria.

"_**Even now, you defend her? After what she did after all that was sacrificed? The trials and tribulations in order to be proved worthy of her hand that she merely tossed away as frivolous compared to her own needs and desires? Your denial can move mountains- no, galaxies!**_" It berated. "_**You must face the basic truth: Akashiya is a spoiled bitch and you encouraged her! You bent before her will and did everything you could to make her happy in the vain attempt to prove your love and affection to a woman who is not worthy to take up your name the moment she brought that wolf into bed!**_"

The word struck deeply into Tsukune's heart, into his very soul. He immediately remembered all those times in their marriage-no, before even that when he simply let Moka have what she wanted. He had even been faithful to her when his other female companions offered themselves to him, to be mistress or to have his seed. He had been, in retrospective, as cruel to them as Moka had been to him mere moments ago. It was his fault that she thought that she could do whatever she wants no matter the consequences to their relationship, their marriage.

"_**Thus I demand satisfaction for my honor!**_" The demand shook Tsukune from his stupor of depression, of what-has-been and should haves.

"Wh-What?"

"_**You must feel it as well! The need to correct atrocity to your dignity, to avenge this betrayal!**_" The image stated. "_**You know this to be true!**_"

"But I-"

"_**But nothing! She thinks that she can prance about and have such temper tantrums just because she the dominant half of this sham of a marriage? That we are but mere servants to her- no, pets that must be disciplined? I will show her the errors of her ways and to do that, you must release me!**_"

"Release you?"

"_**Yes! I am your wrath and I cannot stand to let this outrage go unpunished! Release me and I will make her pay!**_" The image roared. "_**Or are you afraid that you would be blamed for what is rightfully just? Feel free to place the blame upon me if you like, I really don't care. Everyone does.**_"

Those words had made Tsukune immediately suspicious. "What are you really?"

"_**Were you not listening? I am you, your dark you! The manifestation of your wrath, hatred, and darkness deep within your very soul that you have suppressed for civilization's sake. If it satisfies you, think of me as what would have happened had you not turned into a vampire by her blood.**_" The image then used its talons to scratch the surface of the mirror, as if it was a portal to another reality. "_**Now release me, and I promise you that you will relish the sensation that is to use your strength against those that have wronged you, starting with the woman who dared to call herself your wife!**_"

"What? NO! Even if I knew how, I would never do that!"

"_**Stop denying the rage that boils deep within you. With each thrust the wolf plunges into her, with each squeal of pleasure that erupts from her lips, the urge to rip apart those conspirators grows ever stronger.**_" The image urged on. "_**You **_**must**_** release me, you **_**have**_** to release me!**_"

"Shut up." Tsukune whimpered on as the creek of the bed springs becomes louder, constantly reminding him of what is occurring just beyond that bedroom door, of what he had allowed to occur.

"_**You know as well as I do that she will not stop there, she will do far worse to you until you bend to her will once more. To deny any potential offspring what made you the person that you are now, but instead to be indoctrinated into the world of the nosferatu. You have seen what such upbringing has done! Do you honestly want to have Issa as your son or Ria as your daughter?**_"

"Shut up!" He covered up his hears to block out both the image's words and the choir of adultery, to keep what sense of sanity he had left. So occupied with the isolation of those sounds that he did not notice that Gin had opened the door.

"_**If you do not release me, then you will be treated as a mere pet, a floor rug to be abused and neglected at the whim of that whore! Do you honestly want to live such a life for all of eternity?**_"

"-I swear, I just can't understand how you could throw away a girl like Moka-san? Or should I say Moka-chan, since she's mine now." Gin sneered.

"**SHUT UP!**" Tsukune roared in thunderous rage. His sight could no longer discern colors but shades of red as he turned towards Gin. However the second-born vampire's consciousness blacked out before he could even witness what he had done with his own hands.

* * *

><p>As quickly as it had come, the strange blackout had ended and Tsukune had returned to the conscious world only to discover that much had occurred in his absence. The bedroom was the picture perfect example of a warzone with the wallpaper shredded, furniture shattered into splinters and the splatter marks of blood stained the carpet, walls and ceiling. However, Tsukune felt disenfranchised with his own body, as if he was a mere witness to what his own body had done.<p>

It was then that he noticed that there was the sensation of weight within his hands and he brought them up to have a closer examination as to what they were. In his right hand was a bloodied Rosario, he was unsure if it was Moka's or his own. In his left was a strange sac-like organ covered in unfamiliar gore and entrails. Yet somehow he knew what this organ was, that it was on the tip of his tongue yet it refused to make itself known. However, a thought occurred to him: where did Gin and Moka have gone?

The answer to the first half of that question out of the corner of his eye as he noticed the familiar shape of Gin's wolf-head necklace that hung from the wall. A moment later did he realize to his horror that it didn't hung from the blood splattered wall: it hung off of what was left of Gin's neck as the rest of his now upside down body was cruelly crucified and the cavities of his torso exposed to the whole world, allowed all manner of entrails and gore to flow from the open wound like perverse surgery. All the skin upon his body was ripped from the flesh and nailed to the wall like some perverse tapestry. It was then that Tsukune discovered that Gin was pinned to the wall by the fragments of his own bones. The body was so heavily mutilated and deformed that he could not have known that it was once one Ginei Morioka if it were not for the wolf-head necklace.

From horror and shock, Tsukune stepped back from the macabre artwork when his heel stubbed against the answer to the other half of his question. He turned to find the still nude Moka not only curled up in a fetal position and clutched her stomach in pain, but that it was the silver locked Ura Moka that was on the ground. His confusion knew no bounds as he struggled to answer the various questions that flooded his mind: Why was Ura Moka unsealed instead of Omote? Why was she on the ground, writhing in pain? How could she have been defeated when he had never landed a significant blow when she trained him to master his newfound strength? And why was she clutching her stomach as if she-

It was then that the realization hit him. The sac-like organ and the bloody Rosario was Moka's. He had cruelly used the Rosario to carve out her-

"_**It wasn't that much fun if you were not conscious to bear witness.**_" Tsukune turned towards Moka's vanity mirror and saw the same corrupted image of himself. "_**Still, justice has now been served.**_"

"What did you do to them?" Tsukune demanded of the alien reflection.

"_**No more than what both deserved for their treachery, and certainly no less.**_" It smirked.

"No more than..- You carved out Moka's uterus! You killed Gin!"

"_**I didn't kill the wolf.**_" The reflection answered. With sudden horror, Tsukune looked back at Gin and faintly heard the familiar beat of a living heart. "_**How could one learn their lesson if they are dead?**_"

"Kami-sama…."

"_**As for the uterus,**_" The image continued. "_**Since neither you nor she can decide how you both should raise children, I thought it best to remove the source of conflict and made sure that she can never have offspring ever again.**_"

"So you used her own Rosario to cut out her uterus out so she couldn't have children?"

"_**The wolf's children to be precise.**_" The image corrected. "_**And as you have undoubtedly noticed by now, the ability to experience carnal pleasures in the conservative fashion.**_" Tsukune then discovered that the uterus was not all that was removed from Moka's body as the trail of blood from between her thighs and the amount that flowed was any indication. "_**It would appear that she is more of a 'back door' girl from now on. Though even I must admit that this is all I could do with what I had available. You should have released me.**_"

"Wh-What are you talking about? Didn't you-"

"_**Yes, but that was from your instinctual response, your primal reflex.**_" The image answered. "_**If you had consciously released me instead of 'losing your cool', then things would have come out quite differently, quite more satisfying to be honest.**_"

"What do you mean by that-" Tsukune turned towards the vanity mirror, only to find that his reflection was as normal as it always was from the day he was reborn as a vampire up till that night. As he overlooked the carnage that he had unwillingly wrought, a single question had echoed throughout his mind.

What has he done?

* * *

><p>Well, that's it folks. Nothing too fancy or too dramatic (though possibly traumatic), but that's what you get for writing a story at about three in the morning. And in case any of you were wondering, I am not adding any more to this little brain fart. This is basically a one-shot spinoff that has no succeeding chapters, even if I was not preoccupied with three other fanfiction projects of my own. I know many of you would make the argument that there should be more to this story, since there are consequences to what Tsukune had done in this story and the repercussions that they imply but I won't tell them. Why? I am creatively exhausted and I do not want to add a fourth fanfiction project to struggle in telling a story that more or less already been told by my perspective. If you wish to see more, write it out yourself.<p>

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated-

Tsukune: You can't seriously end things for me like that!

Why the fuck not? I'm the author!

Tsukune: You have no idea what kind of trouble you just gotten me into with the other vampires, especially with Issa though I'm pretty sure Ria would be overjoyed.

What are you talking about- Oh….now I remember…. The spinoffs are following the Gonzo cannon rather than the manga.

Sucks to be you.

Tsukune: What? You're just going to abandon me after what you made me do?

What can I say, I can be vindictive at times.

Tsukune: What have I ever done to you?

More like what you did, especially in Chapters 34, 35, and 39 of season II.

Tsukune: What? But we've already gone past those epi…. Are you talking about the manga? That wasn't me! That was another-

Don't care, not my problem. Deal with it.

Tsukune: HOW! I got at least a Dark Lord after my neck now!

Again, not my problem. Of course, you could probably take it up to the other potential authors who have reached this point in the story. I suggest that you use your words wisely; it's about to end.

Tsukune: WHAT? I don't have enough time for that!

Your right. You don't. It basically just ended.

Tsukune: Oh fuck you!


End file.
